Dr. Weil
"I want to hear you scream as you meet your doom!" - ''Dr. Weil Main Allies: Discord, Omega, Obodiah Stane and Terrance Lewis Worst Enemies: Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth and Hunson Abadeer Secondary Worst Enemies: Bender, Hiccup and Slade His theme '''Dr. Weil' is possibly one of the most evil video game villains EVER, and is the antagonist of Mega Man Zero series. He is everything Sigma hates about humans. Weil is human but NOT in the metaphorical sense. He looks like a guy in a Kool-Aid pitcher Dr. Weil also was once a member of Malefor's Allegiance but he betrayed him thinking the dragon was a fool to think he could win, He also once served Galvatron but betrayed him due to his hatred of machines and robots and laughing at the fact that so many villains see him as the so called Incarnation of evil. Soulless and immortal (by means of a punishment,) Weil has made the Multi-Universe suffer under his wrath of a living death for centuries. Dr. Weil is possibly one of the most evil villains in the entire Multi-Universe and he is the archenemy of Zero, Ciel and their friend Lizbeth. He is also a more evil villain than Hunson (Lizbeth's other archenemy) to the point where they work together to bring him down if he is around. Weil`s potentially unrivaled evil is truly terrifying as unlike Hazama, Zeus and others, people like Weil have and probably still exist in our society. Examples of people like Weil in real life are Adolf Hitler, Joesph Stalin, Napoleon Bonaparte and others. He is also the man responsible for the Sith Stalker's creation through his specialty of DNA revival. He caused trouble for Dib, M.O.D.A.B, Bender, the B Team, the Scorpion Squad, the Alpha Team, the Helper Squad, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, the V Crusaders, Hunson and his empire working with Discord until he was taken out by Lizbeth, Zero, Maka and Hunson. He wasn't done yet, and through his creations Sith Stalker and Mechuckles he caused indirect trouble for Knuckles, the P Team, Lizbeth, the V Crusaders and the other groups while directly antagonizing Bender, Hiccup and Slade's allies through Model W. He managed to finally return to physical from after he tricked Katara and Rarity into resurrecting him. However he was killed for good by Zero and Hunson as well as Lizbeth in a fight with him. He is voiced by Chikao Otsuka The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Dr. Weil is revealed to be Discord's partner in crime and alongside him the main villain of the story. Dr. Weil kills 4 of the heroes with his allies. He is also to be revealed as the man behind Whooping Crane's plan at ruining Lizbeth's publicity (thus destroying her life), He is the cause of the time abnormality in the story and he also murdered Ciel's parents and family. Dr. Weil aids Discord in killing Sophita, Edd, Hans and Birkin and helps Discord steals the rings. After that, He asks if they should kill Bender, But Discord wants him to suffer in his own misery. He schemes with him to use the abnormality to destroy the heroes not caring what it will do to his allies. Weil is encountered by Lizbeth, Zero, Hunson, Ciel and Knuckles after they learn what must be done. Lizbeth is PISSED at him and we mean pissed especially when Weil reveals he made the abnormality to force a sadistic choice out of her. After he reveals his plan he fights Abadeer, Lizbeth, Zero and Maka (who joins the fight for his 2nd form). While defeated, no one knows if he really died considering his ability to regenerate from a single cell. Legends of Light and Darkness Dr. Weil returns as Model W and uses Katara, Rarity, Aleu and Harvey to gather his pieces as a way to comeback from his being sealed off. He is also trying to destroy Malefor and the League of Darkness and bring Discord out of his prison to cause more terror to Bender, Skipper and the others. He serves as the third main villain on the story with Malefor and Darkseid who antagonizes Bender, Hiccup, Slade and their friends directly while doing this to Knuckles, Lizbeth and the others indirectly Because of his defeat before hand he wants revenge and he decides to attack people for his excitement. With the help of Obodiah Stane and the recently turned evil Rarity and Katara he returns out of his prison. Dr. Weil gives Katara the order to de-bend Aang as they will have one less problem to deal with. Dr. Weil schemes to bring his creations to life. He also reveals that he has a long plan coming along as he schemed one plan in a century amount of time. Obodiah, Nightmare Rarity and Dr. Weil all begin looking around for Discord`s statue for their plan to work. Nightmare Rarity uses her powerful magic to hide herself, Weil and Stane so no one can come after them. Dr. Weil does this by using the Alpha Team and trying to stop Slade, Bender and the others from getting his pieces. Dr. Weil's plan to have Aang de-bended succeeded as he arrives on their doorstep. He rubs it in on Aang, Bender and Skipper as the latter two are watching Weil in his actions. Weil, Stane and Nightmare Rarity find Discord's statue and talk to him about him released. Weil hears of Joker's capture from Katara and decides to take action, Weil is also revealed to be the mastermind behind Silas's robot body. Dr. Weil oversees the heroes and is surprised why Discord is sending nightmare allies of Rarity to help Bender though Discord wants Joker dead too. Weil sends Nightmare Rarity's night minions to the Cartoon Wasteland to attack the Joker and Katara to attack her friends. Dr. Weil appears on screen of Lizbeth and her friends. He taunts her and Zero and sends Nightmare Rarity to kill them though Hunson and Sigma appear on this. Hunson demands Weil to surrender though Weil refuses to bow to him. Weil and Discord send Obodiah Stane to Slade's castle and have him try to drown it to get Slade, Hades, Celes and Anti Cosmo's attention. Weil is now ready for the end it's self and despite beaten outmatched by all sides he is very much confident he will do his job and win. Weil sees how Malefor and Darkseid losing members of their team and knows he will confident so he sends Stane and NR to do his work. Weil then gives a call to Liz and Zero taunting them. The two come after him and fight him However as time goes he overwhelms and almost kills Lizbeth and Zero if not for Hunson and Pollo intervening and Weil kills the latter. Zero, Lizbeth and Hunson all angry at him attack with full power and Weil is killed by Zero and Hunson for good. TGTTA 2 Dr.Weil returns having been recruited by The Author and his past villain league with Terrance Lewis LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Enemies: Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth, Hunson Abadeer, Sigma, the Nightosphere Empire, the Sigma Organization, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, the Alpha Team, The Membrane Elite, the V Crusaders, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, Bowser, Master Albert, Mozenrath, Captain Hook, Megabyte, Celes Chere, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, the Joker, Dib, M.O.D.A.B, the V Crusaders, the Helper Squad, the Scorpion Squad Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Xenophobes Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemies Category:Immortals Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Main Villains in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Child Murderer Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Evil Genius Category:True Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Scientists Category:Necromancers Category:Unfettered Characters Category:The Dystopia League Founders Category:Flyers Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Regenerators Category:Characters without Souls Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Conspirators Category:Tech Users Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Realistic Villains Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Lizbeth's Archenemies Category:Major Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Zero's Archenemies Category:Ciel's Archenemies Category:Breakout Villains Category:True Villains in The Multiversal War of Destiny Category:True Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chikao Ohtsuka Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Main Villains of Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The Author and the League of Past Villains Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Main Villains in The4everreival's Stories